Don't Let Me Get Me
by Fox and Tiger
Summary: Leena gets teased, and begins to think she is worthless. Luckily, Bit comes along to help her calm down a little...


Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids, and I don't own the song Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink. 

Don't Let Me Get Me, _a B/L fic_

((Never win first place

Don't support the team))

Leena sat at a small bar, watching the small color TV flash images of the battle the Blitz team had fought that morning. Several girls next to her laughed loudly about different things, and she tried to ignore them. She sat in a corner table, hoping not to be noticed by anyone who wanted an autograph from her, or worse, wanted her to take them to Bit. The girls, luckily, were too focused on themselves to notice her as she slowly sipped her drink. 

"Did you see that Toros girl in the battle today? She should just quit, for all the good she does!" 

Leena flinched, and took a sip of her drink. It was tangy, with lime flavoring, a favorite of hers. 

"Yeah, I bet she never hit another Zoid, except maybe the ones on her own team!" The girls broke into a fit of giggles.

((Can't take directions

And my socks are never clean))

"And Jamie, poor kid, kept on trying to give her instructions, and she just ignored him! She needs to learn to listen." 

Leena rolled her eyes angrily. _'I don't need to listen to this.'_

She left her money and her drink on the table, and stormed outside to her waiting jeep. At least she could get some privacy at the base. It was dark out side, and getting late, so she supposed she should've been heading back anyway. She drove on paved road for a while, but the road soon became open sand as she drove to the remote base. Leena tried not to let the girls comments get to her, but they only echoed what she had thought many times.

((Teachers dated me

My parents hated me))

Even when she was younger at school, Leena had felt out of place and worthless. Her grades were only average, which upset her genius father, who didn't understand. Her mom had been the only one who understood how she felt, but she died when Leena was only eight.

((I was always in a fight, cause I

Can't do nothin' right))

Leena remembered how disappointed her dad and Leon would be whenever she came home with black eyes from fighting. She would always tell them it wasn't her fault, but they never believed her. Her dad would be furious sometimes, and always ignored her for a week or so. She felt like she couldn't do anything good enough.

((Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

Can't take the person starin' back at me))

She checked her watch, and it flashed eleven o'clock. 

_'Good. I can wash up a little. No one will be in the bathroom this late.'_

She snuck stealthily down the halls, heading straight for the bathroom. She shut the door, and stared at herself in the mirror. 

_'Look at me. My thighs are huge, my hair is a mess…' _She leaned her forehead against the mirror wearily. 

_'I wish I had a real family. All I have is a dad who cares more about his models than his kids, and a brother who's never here. It seems like no one cares. I must be a real jerk to drive off my whole family…' _

((Cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else))

((LA told me

"You'll be a pop star

All you have to change

Is everything you are"))

Leena remembered the proposal that the Battle Commission had given her after the Blitz team made it to S class. They offered her fame, she could be every guys dream, but she needed to make a few changes first. She was too spirited; she needed to be more submissive. Also, she needed a makeover, a new hairstyle, and a bit of plastic surgery. She had run out of the room, lest she take out her rage and kill them. 

_'How could they?! Little assholes just wanted to make me a sex icon…' _That had been five years ago, when she was sixteen.

((Tired of bein' compared

With damn Britney Spears

She's so pretty

That just ain't me))

The image of a certain blonde haired warrior popped into her head, and she took her forehead off the mirror, and began running some hot water into the sink. She had begun avoiding him lately, for fear that he'd find out she had a crush on him. She knew he liked those ditzy spunky models. Whenever they went in town, those girls would flock around him. She would usually run off, feeling jealous and alone. Leena could never be like those girls, even if she tried.

((So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'

A day in the life of someone else))

((Cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else))

Leena quickly spun around as the door to the bathroom creaked open, revealing a shirtless Bit. He blushed slightly, then cringed and put his arms over his face. 

"Don't hurt me! I didn't know you were in here, I swear!" 

Leena tried not to stare at his muscular chest, her heart speeding up a little. "That's fine. Don't worry about it." 

At first, Bit didn't move, then he slowly moved his arms and stood up straight, staring at her. "You aren't going to beat me up?" 

He noticed her tense hands were shaking. He was worried, and put his hand on her slim shoulder. Her muscles were as tense as rocks. "Wow Leena, you're really tense!" 

She avoided looking at him, but he could sense a depressed aura round her. 

"I'm sorry Bit. I'll leave."

((Cause I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

It's bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else))

Bit grabbed her shoulders as she walked past him towards the door. "Wait a sec Leena. Let me loosen up those muscles a little. All my friends used to say I was a great masseuse. You're way to tense to sleep!" 

Leena laughed bitterly. "Who said anything about sleeping? I haven't slept well in months." 

Bit smiled optimistically. "Well, maybe I can change that." 

He began working his hands into her tense flesh, trying to loosen the muscles that had been tightening for years. He felt her begin to lean against him, and he had the feeling that she was falling asleep. "Hey Leena, promise me that next time, you'll talk to me before you get this tense. Talking can help a lot." 

She leaned her head back as she began to fall limp, and he had to adjust so that he could hold her up. "M' kay." 

Bit smiled and rolled his eyes as she fell asleep in his arms. He gently lifted her, holding her small body against his bare chest. He carefully carried her down the hall to her bedroom, and tucked her into her bed. Before he left the room, he looked at her face one more time, almost awestruck by her beauty, not only on the outside, but also on the inside. 

"Someday, I'll tell you how I feel…" 

A/N- Well, my first song fic. I kind of like them. You have less freedom, but they take less time to make. I want you to all R and R! I love you!  

   


End file.
